The Lost Pheonix
by kami1012
Summary: Anna Reese, junior in HS. Normal friends  kinda . Normal sibling  eh . But an abnormal habit of fainting and having visions about underwater creatures. She slips into a world of magic and fairytales, but will there be a happy ending? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

*The queen sat on her throne, her pet phoenix resting in an air bubble beside her, while she watched her loyal subjects dance and laugh and drink. She knew she would have to leave soon, so she wanted to leave them with this last memory of enjoyment, they might not understand her decision now, but hopefully they would learn to forgive her with time. She stood then, and waited for all eyes to settle on her, once everyone was silent, she spoke.

"I speak now, and ask that you don't question my judgement, for sadly, this decision has been made final through a seal of my blood and scales," there was a sharp intake of breath as they all realized the seriousness of what lay ahead, "Our own king Naiad, has been kidnapped and the creatures who are responsible have threatened to take his life if I don't travel to his location immediately. My half brother, Cratus will take over until I return, his coronation will be held in a fourt-night, for I will be leaving in a week." She said, her voice careful, so as not to show any emotion.

The people watched as Cratus, their future king, swam to his seat next to their beloved queen. They knew he had a tendency to abuse his power, but for the sake of their queen, they didn't argue. He looked at us all, stone-faced, and sat down beside her still-standing form.

"He will be your king, and you all shall grace him with the same respect you grace on me," she said, "And when I return, I will once again take my place as queen." the people of Atlantis cheered at that, they wanted nothing less than to have Cratus as their king.

Little did they know that Cratus had a different plan for when he became king.

*The carriage waited outside, being led by seahorses, one week later, for Anastacia, the queen. She was escorted by her three ladies in waiting, and Andreas, her royal escort. Cratus walked up to her and asked if they could have a moment alone.

"Yes of course," she turned to her escorts, "Leave me with him, I shall join you all momentarily,"

They nodded and bowed respectfully, for they still saw her as their queen, and piled into the carriage.

She turned to him with a smile on her face, "What is it brother?"

He didn't wear a smile on his face though, "Anastacia, now that I am king, you must call me by my proper title."

"Oh of course, forgive me," she said comically, "What is it, your majesty?"

He nodded, as if satisfied, "Now that you are no longer in charge, shouldn't I know the location of," he looked around to make sure nobody was listening, then turned back to her, "The elixir."

Her smile disappeared, "You know very well that only a crown blood heir can know the location, and I am sorry to say this, but you are only a half-blood,"

He became enraged at the use of that demeaning term, but tried to restrict himself, "But what does that matter anymore? I am the king now, and I must know," he demanded.

As he said this, the queen began to realize her mistake in making him king, he was power-hungry and stubborn, a very bad combination. What if he decided not to give back the crown once she returned… _nonsense, he signed a contract_, she thought.

"Why exactly do you want to know where the elixir is? It is perfectly undisturbed at its location now."

"Think of the consequences, what if something drastic happens and requires the need for it, what if someone becomes ill, what if a human finds out about us, what if-"

"Alright!" she stopped him, for he could go on forever with his arguments, "I hear what you are saying, but I apologize. It is my duty to protect that sacred liquid with my life, and that means that I cannot reveal its location to anyone, not even my own half-brother." She said, "Now I must go, farewell, your majesty."

He gave her a glare and simply turned his back on her, and swam away.

She sighed and turned to her carriage, they opened the door for her and scowled at Cratus's rude behavior.

She chuckled, "Do not fret darlings, he's always been a stubborn one,"

"That is still no way to treat the queen." Andreas countered.

She frowned, "I'm no longer your queen Andreas, you know that,"

"Oh but you are, we will always see you as one, until we return and you, once again, are crowned." He said. Her three ladies in waiting, Calliope, Agnes, and Doria, nodded in agreement.

With that, they were on their way to the king.

* Unfortunately, luck was not on their side, for only three days into their journey, they were ambushed, and queen Anastacia was killed. But the other four passengers were brought back to the castle, and it turned out that they were Cratus's men. He was furious when he found out that they had killed her, but not for the reason you might think, it was because she was supposed to be brought back alive, so that she would reveal the elixir's location. But now, he would never know.

Or so he thought.

**Hey ya'll, i hope people like the prologue. This is the first story ive posted on fanfic, so im excited and nervous to see what people think, so please please please review. Peace :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was as though I was looking through someone else's eyes, and my mouth and body moved without my permission. _

_When I saw that I had reddish-orangish scaly looking stuff all over my legs, and that other than that, I was naked, I knew it was a dream. Although I wasn't the only naked girl there, everyone seemed to be naked and swimming around, oh, and we were under water, in what looked like a palace. I was sitting on a throne, and there was a large red bird, inside of a bubble, floating next to me. It wasn't just red, it was a firey red, the same color as the scales on my legs. I felt like staring at it forever, but like I said, my body had a mind of its own apparently. _

_Suddenly, I stood up and swam down to where everyone was dancing and laughing and eating. Everyone bowed immediately, and my head automatically bowed back in response, without me wanting to do it. _

"_Your majesty, may I have a word with you?" A man asked. _

_Who was he calling a majesty? But instead came, "Yes of course, Andreas." out of my mouth. What the hell? How did I know his name? _

_He led me to an empty table, and my body followed him. Once we were at the table, he let me sit down first, and did that gentlemanly thing where he scoots the chair in for you, then he sat. _

"_It is about your brother, Prince Cratus." He said. _

_My head nodded (who's cratus), "Yes?" _

_He took a steadying breath, then just came out with it, "A lot of people, myself included, are against your plan to make him king. No disrespect your majesty, but we fear it shall be a huge mistake." _

_Uh… "Andreas, we have spoken of this. Cratus may be a stubborn man, but I know there is good in him, and it will only be temporary, when I return, my crown shall be restored." Okay, where did that come from? _

_And then I felt a pulling, like I was being pulled from this body that was supposedly mine. _

I sat up quickly, a sheen of sweat had formed on my forehead, I sighed, that had been a weird dream, and looked at my alarm clock, 7:05, ten minutes before it would ring. I decided to get up then and there.

I walked into my closet and turned on the closet-light, then I absentmindedly rifled through my clothes and came out with some faded skinny jeans, a thin purple shirt, and my black converse. I pulled that on over the usual (bra and undies) and walked to my dresser, which had a vanity mirror perched atop it, and ran a brush through my jet black curls that reached the middle of my back. Then I walked out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall that me and my older brother, Jason, shared, to brush my teeth and wash my face. Which affectively woke me up.

The alarm finally rang, so I went over there to turn it off, hmm, that meant I had gotten ready in only ten minutes, a record. I guess I was just excited because it was the first day of school and I was now, officially, a junior :D. I grabbed my bright green back-back from the door of my room, and my cell phone from on top of the dresser, then I went to knock on Jason's door.

I heard a muffled, and quite sleepy, "What?"

"Wake up Jason, we're gonna be late." I said.

He didn't answer.

"Ugh, I'm coming in." I threatened.

Still no answer. I opened the door cautiously, and saw him sprawled in his bed, a white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants thankfully covered his body, as well as the bed sheets tangled around him.

"Jason, get up."

His eyes fluttered open, followed by a yawn, "Why are you in my room?" He mumbled sleepily.

I grabbed a dirty sock from the floor (ick) and threw it at his face.

"Gross!" He pushed it off his face quickly and sat up, glaring at me.

I shrugged, "You wouldn't get up,"

"I'm up now, get out," He ordered.

I rolled my eyes as I exited his room, "Well someone's grumpy."

It took him twenty minutes to get ready (he spends a lot of time on his hair, but what guy doesn't?), and during that time, I had eaten my breakfast (waffles), mom had left for work, and I was now watching Phineas and Ferb in the living room.

He rushed down the stairs and grabbed his binder from the kitchen table, "Come on Ana, we're gonna be late." He said, opening the door.

"Thanks to you." I accused.

He shrugged nonchalantly, not caring.

"You may not care that being tardy will lower your grade, but I do, and on the first day to." I said, walking to his classic 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage (it's a long story, I'll tell you some other time), he loved this car, it was his baby.

"It's the first day, they'll cut you some slack." He said, opening his door. That's the only thing I don't like, I have to wait for him to unlock my door from the inside.

But once that was done, we were on our way, we were late, but still.

Once we got to the parking lot, he took his time, locking the two doors that the car had, but I rushed into the school office and quickly got my class schedule.

My first period was Calculus, great. So I rushed to room 701 and burst into the classroom. I saw some people that I knew from last year, but none of my close friends, and I also saw some new faces.

The teacher, Mr. Teddy, turned to me, "Tardy on the first day… name?"

I sighed, so much for cutting me some slack, "Ana Reese."

He went over to his computer, "Alright, sit next to Andrew, Andrew, raise your hand."

A guy with dark brown hair and dark eyes raised his hand shyly. I looked at him and frowned, I could swear he looked like the guy from my dream, no, he couldn't be.

"Ms. Reese?" The teacher asked.

"What, oh," I rushed to my seat, people chuckled.

"Anyway, as it is the first day of school, I won't grill you too hard, we'll start with a short quiz to see where you all are," And cue the simultaneous groan from the whole class, I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this teacher.

The quiz had 15 questions, I knew all of this already, so I finished quickly and went to turn it in. Mr. Teddy looked at it, smiled, and shooed me away, well then.

The rest of first period was pretty boring, he kept talking about introductions and getting to know each other and whatnot, but he never got around to it. The next period was pretty much the same, I spent nutrition break in the library, then there was two more periods, and then it was lunch.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat, and I rushed out of there to go meet up with Trisha and Steph, my two best friends.

They were at their lockers, I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw them talking together. Steph's eyes locked on mine, and her blank expression turned into a smile, Trisha followed her line of sight and her eyes also landed on mine.

I ran over to them and pulled them in to a huge bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much!" I squealed.

"No kidding, you grew, like two inches!" Steph said.

I smiled, "Three actually, I am now 5'4."

"Yay!" Trisha squealed.

We all jumped together, ignoring the looks we got from other people.

"Hey, let me get some of that action," A deep voice taunted.

I turned around and immediately let go of my friends, and of course, it was Nick, in all his boyish-muscly glory. He had on a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and dark jeans that showed off his muscular thighs.

"Oh, hi Nick," I greeted.

He nodded (that's how he says hi), "How'd your summer go?"

I shrugged, "No biggie, how was yours?"

He leaned against the wall of lockers as we talked, "I spent it in soccer camp,"

"Oh, sounds… sporty," oh gawd that was dorky.

But he chuckled anyway, "You bet, I had to get up at 4 in the morning everyday,"

"Wow, but at least you were doing something you love,"

"Yeah, it's worth it,"

"It must have cost a fortune though," I said.

He whistled, "You're telling me, I spent all the money I'd saved up from working as a lifeguard, plus a couple hundreds from my dad,"

I raised my eyebrows, "You're a lifeguard?" No wonder, he always had light, sexy, tan when we came back from summer break.

He nodded, "You should go to the beach more often, the waves are amazing, and maybe you could be my assistant,"

I smiled, "Really? That'd be great."

Before he could respond, some of his friends shouted for him to hurry up.

"I gotta go, see ya later," he smiled one last smile and went on his way.

"He so likes you Ana," Trisha said.

I sighed dreamily, Steph snorted, "Oh please, look at you two, get a life."

I turned away from his retreating figure and looked over at Steph, "I can't believe you don't find him cute at all, even if you are gay, you have to see hotness if it's there." I reasoned.

She shrugged, "Well yes, but I don't hyperventilate every time I see Megan Fox either."

I laughed, then shrugged, "Well I gotta admit, she is pretty hot,"

"Ditto," Trisha agreed.

"But really?" I turned to Trisha excitedly, "Do you think he likes me, like, like-likes me?"

She nodded, "Totally, he always stops by to say hi-"

"Common courtesy," I interrupted her.

"He always picks you first on his team for volleyball in P.E.-"

"Because I _rock_," I interrupted again.

"And he's always staring at you in the classes you have together-"

"Because-" I paused, "He does?"

"He does." Steph said.

I looked between the two of them, then I smiled, "He does!"

They laughed and enveloped me in yet another hug, I was so happy to see my friends again, I had missed them over the summer. They'd both gone traveling over vacation, so I haven't been able to see them in a while.

"But anyway, how was your summer in Italy," I asked Steph, "And how was your summer with your dad?" I asked Trisha.

Trisha spoke first, "Horrible, Mandy was such a bitch, and my dad always takes her side," She complained. (Mandy is her dad's girlfriend)

Steph frowned, "I thought her name was Mary,"

She nodded, "So did I."

We all laughed, then she continued, "The only good thing about being in there was meeting Drew,"

I gasped, "You did not mention meeting someone new,"

She smiled mischievously, "Well listen up now. Since my dad lives right on the beach, I always saw him surfing and finally, I said hi, and well, it all went uphill from there." She gushed.

I giggled, "Wow, a surfer."

She nodded, "He's gonna come and visit this weekend,"

"Are we gonna get to meet him?" Steph asked.

"Heck yeah, we're all going to the movies," Trisha said.

I shared a frown with Steph, "Sounds like me and Steph are gonna be third and fourth wheels…" I commented.

She shook her head, "Nah, he's cool though, you guys will love him."

"Well I'm happy for you," I smiled.

"Me to." Steph said.

She giggled, "Okay enough about me, how was your summer Steph?"

She sighed dramatically, "Well, I got to see the Coliseum, I stayed in a tiny hotel with a marvelous view, and there was plenty of pasta."

"Sounds nice." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "It totally wasn't, my parents kept being all lovey-dovey, my sister was flirting with every guy she saw, and I fell into one of the fountains."

Me and Trisha burst out laughing, and after pouting, so did she.

"Alright, let's go get lunch." I said, and we made our way to the lunch line, happy to be reunited once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went without incident, and I still had PE with Nick (yay), so that was a plus. And I had a few with that Andrew kid, who was actually a cool guy. He had a great aura to him, like a super-cute nerd, he even had those black square glasses that everyone wears nowadays. I actually had a study date with him this Saturday, I still had problems with science, and that was his passion, so it all worked out.

Now I was home, in my garage, wearing cotton shorts and a T-Shirt, eating cinnamon pop tarts with milk, and watching Jason and his band practicing. The band consisted of him, the lead guitarist, Jessica, the lead singer, Kyle, the keyboard…ist, Eli, the base, and Dean, the drummer. And they were actually pretty good, they had already played at parties and a few teen clubs, so it wasn't like they were complete amateurs, and Jessica was an amazing singer. Right now, Jessica was gargling water and making weird noises while 'warming up her voice', Eli and Jason were discussing chords and whatnot, Kyle was listening to his ipod, and Dean was lightly tapping his drums.

I sighed and checked my phone for the up-teenth time, no texts, no calls, and the people in front of me weren't even playing any songs yet. And I really did like their songs, as did a lot of people on campus, they were really getting noticed.

"Ana, can you call mom and ask if she's gonna come late," Jason said, looking up from his guitar.

I nodded and picked it up, then I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, she didn't. instead, I heard her voicemail, _This is Alice, leave your number and I'll call you back as soon as I can. _I sighed and hung up.

"She's not answering, I'm gonna start dinner though," I said, getting up.

"Alright!" Dean cheered.

I raised my eyebrow, "Y'all are staying for dinner again?"

"What? You don't want us here?" Jess teased.

"It's not that, it's that I have to cook for _all_ of you,"

They all chuckled and brushed off the fact that I was serious.

* * *

Alright, another day of cooking for seven people, including me. They were all okay with it because, not to toot my own horn, but I'm a pretty amazing cook. And tonight will be… spaghetti and meatballs night! Everybody loves spaghetti. **(A/N: my personal fave!) **So I rinsed the two pots I would need, and took out the necessary ingredients, which were; spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, meatballs, various spices, (is salt considered a spice?), and I was ready to start.

But as I carried the pot, full of hot water, to the stove, a film covered my eyes. I was vaguely aware of the pot slipping from my grasp, and the splash of water on the ground. And I fell with a thud.

_I was her again, the mysterious Anastacia. And I was talking to a man. He had a light tan, and dark hair, almost black, his eyes were black as well, obsidian, that's it. _

"_Your brother says that this will help us defeat the ones who have been ambushing our people," he said, his hand caressing her-my cheek. I nodded, my head still bowed, and I could see that his legs were a turquoise blueish-greenish color, beautiful. _

_But who was this guy? _

"_I understand, Naiad, but I just- I don't want to see you get hurt," she-I said. _

_He lifted my chin up, and for some reason, there was a tear in my eye, all I was thinking was, what the hell is going on?, but I guess she-me, and him, weren't. _

"_Don't fret, I love you, and I love my people, I shall do anything to make sure they are safe, even if I have to come back from my grave," whoa, love?_

_I sniffled, "You sound like you're expecting your death," _

"_I have to be expecting anything," _

_I looked up at him, "Well I expect you to come back to me," _

_He smiled and leaned down, but before I could feel the glide of his lips on mine, I felt that pulling again. _

"Ana, Ana wake up," someone was gently shaking me, and there was something cold, and wet, on my forehead.

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open, and I saw Jason's worried face above mine.

"Since when do you faint?" He asked, scowling at me.

I would've chuckled, but, you know.

"Leave her alone Jace, she just woke up," Jess said, coming over to take the wet rag off of my head.

I groaned again and sat up, earning myself a head-rush.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, then blushed as I noticed everybody staring at me.

"Well, we heard a crash, Jason came down with a bat, and saw you on the floor, and we've been here for about," he paused to check his phone, "three minutes and forty-seven seconds." Kyle explained.

Uh… "Thanks, I guess."

Jason helped me up and I looked around the kitchen, the pot was still on the floor, water was everywhere on the kitchen floor, and there was a bat at the entrance, great.

"So… are you still making dinner?" Dean asked quietly.

I didn't have enough energy in me to throw him a glare, so instead, I flipped him the bird and walked over to the stove to support myself.

"I'll stay here with you, incase you have another incident," Eli offered.

Jason nodded and started out of the kitchen, and everyone, except Eli, followed him out. I threw him a grateful smile, and he picked the pot up for me.

"So what happened? Didn't eat breakfast," he guessed.

I chuckled but shook my head, "I don't really know, but I had a… vision, or dream, while I was out,"

He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, "Probably nothing,"

"Alright well, let's get cooking," he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

"Bon apetit," me and Eli said simultaneously.

We both grinned at each other as I placed a giant bowl of spaghetti on the table, and he placed a giant bowl of sauce with meatballs next to it.

"Wow, did you help out, Eli?" Jess asked, licking her lips as she mentally devoured the food.

"Yup, I poured the water out of the pot, and I sprinkled parmesan cheese onto the spaghetti," he said proudly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I served myself a plate.

"Alright everyone, eat!" I announced.

"I heard that," Dean said.

"Same here," Kyle agreed.

"Mhm," Jess mumbled.

Jason nodded, and we all dug in.

* * *

By the time mom got here, they had all left, and Jason was helping me with the dishes.

"Hey guys," she called tiredly.

"You missed dinner," Jason said, keeping his eyes on the plates in front of him.

She sighed, "Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that-"

"Don't make excuses, it's fine," he interrupted.

She pursed her lips, "It's not an ex-"

"Yes, it is." He interrupted again.

I bit my lip at his clipped tone.

"Look Jason, it's just dinner, what's wrong?"

The plate in his hands fell into the sink, smashing it into three, uneven pieces.

"It's always _just_ dinner!" He yelled.

She looked startled, "Jason-"

"We moved here, three years ago, because you said we could be closer with your new job, but what happened? The same, exact thing, you're never home!"

"Uh, I left you some spaghetti in a plate," I offered.

"She probably already ate something, don't waste your efforts on her," he spat.

"Jason! You will not talk to me like that, I am your mother-"

"Are you?" He interrupted, "Because it seems like me and Ana are the ones holding this place up,"

She glared at him, "I work eight long hours everyday-"

"And the rest of the time, what do you do then?" He asked, returning the glare.

He didn't let her start, "Did you already eat?"

Her eyes softened, and she nodded.

"There Ana, your efforts were wasted," then he turned back to her, "Goodnight, _Alice_," and with that, he pushed past her and I heard him storm up the stairs and slam his bedroom door.

A sniffle came from in front of me, and I turned to see her, tears streaming down her face. Well, tonight went down the hill fast.

"Mom-"

"He's right, I'm never here," she mumbled.

I wanted to object, but it was true, "You try,"

She looked up at me, then walked away, to her bedroom upstairs. I was left alone to clean up the rest of the kitchen, and it finally came to me.

I'd completely forgotten about my… vision. It was different this time, I was with a guy named Naiad, and it seemed like we were… together. Well, at least I got to almost-kiss some hot guy, some guy who had a remarkable resemblance to Nick. Weird. But I dismissed it and went on to analyze the rest of the vision. See, that's my glitch, I over-analyze _everything_. All the time, and right now, I was weirded out by the fact that I had had the same vision twice, well, technically it wasn't the same one, but I was in the same body. And I knew it wasn't a dream because, this just seemed _realer_, and I felt an odd sense of déjà vu…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie, but i'm working on something else, and i'm experiencing writer's block with both of them, so maybe you could review with some ideas...? **

**Thank You JandMbooklovers, for being my first reviewer!:D**

**RnR?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't dream that night, I guess they (whoever _they_ are) decided I'd had enough dreams/visions for one day. So I woke up, (to the annoying sound of my alarm clock), well rested and ready for another day of school, and I wasn't gonna be late this time.

I took a quick shower and pulled on some black, green, and white (plaid) Bermuda shorts, a light green shirt, and some green sandals. It was gonna be warm today, and I don't like sweating. Then I pulled my black curly hair into a ponytail and walked to my brother's room.

"Jason," I called while I knocked.

No answer. Ugh, then he gets mad at me for going into his room, but how am I supposed to get him up.

I sighed and pushed the door open, he was on his back, his arm was thrown across his face, and the covers were tangled around him.

"Jason," I repeated.

He groaned and curled onto his side.

I came over to him and gently shook his shoulder, he opened his eyes, and groaned again.

"I'm up," he murmured groggily.

I nodded, "Good, I don't want to be late today," then I left his room and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Mom had already left for work. _Surprise, surprise. _And she'd taken the spaghetti I'd left for her. I grabbed some Trix and poured it into a small white bowl, then I added some milk, and dug in.

After I was finished, Jason wasn't down yet, so I went upstairs, and I saw him walking around, still in his pajamas, with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" I all but shrieked.

He gave me a look, like _I _was the dense one, and continued on his way. I groaned and went into my room to grab my backpack and my cell phone, yup, we were gonna be late. But I guess there's no use fighting fate, what with having Jason as my ride.

By the time he was ready, we had exactly four minutes in order to not be late, and he was speeding. So what does fate decide to do, that's right, it decides that it would be funny for us to get pulled over. _Ha. Ha. _

We pulled over and I groaned.

"Why me?" I whined, my hands upturned to the skies.

"I'm the one that's gonna have to pay for it, what are you complaining about?" He asked.

"We're late!"

"You're still on that? We get pulled over, and all you can think about is being late?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean _still_ on that? That's what I've been on the whole time, and you take your sweet damn time getting ready, what else would I be _on_?"

"All you do is nag me, just shut up,"

I snorted. "_Nag_ you? I wake you up every morning, I made dinner last night, I cleaned up the plate that _you_ smashed, all without complaint. And all I ask is that you get me to school on time, and you can't even do that," I spat.

"Well I was angry, and yes, you do nag me, you're nagging right now,"

"I'm not nagging you! I'm stating a fact! And don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'll do whatever i want, you-"

"Hey!" I jumped at the strange voice, and realized it was the cop, leaning in through the window.

"Oh," Jason chuckled nervously, "Sorry officer, it's just that my annoying sister-"

"I'm annoying?" I interrupted, "You can't even-"

"Quiet, now," the cop said in a firm tone. We both fell silent. "Damn kids," he muttered.

I frowned but kept my mouth shut.

"Anyway, license and registration,"

Jason arched his butt and pulled out his wallet, and I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the registration.

We both handed the items over and let him inspect it.

"Nice car, by the way," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes as Jason beamed proudly, "Thank you, sir,"

He sighed and looked up, "You were driving twenty-seven miles over the speed limit,"

"We were in a hurry to get to school," I explained. Jason gave me a look.

"Well, maybe you should consider waking up earlier," he suggested.

I turned to Jason, "Yeah, Jason, maybe _you_ should,"

"It's not my fault that you can't stop obsessing over your perfect attendance record,"

"Not so perfect anymore," I sneered.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the officer, "See what I have to deal with?"

The man sighed, "I'm gonna have to right you up, son, speeding is speeding,"

Jason nodded dejectedly.

He handed back the license and registration, then pulled out his ticket pad thingy. I puffed out air through my lips and slouched in the seat, I was never going to hear the end of his rant.

And, as promised, once we were back on the road, he continued to throw insults at me, gripping the wheel furiously, and threatening to never again give me a ride, I just gritted my teeth and held my tongue, lest he decide to throw me out of the car then and there.

Once he pulled into the parking lot, I jumped out and rushed to my first period.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie y'all... **

**and sorry for not updating, ive been busy with Bball practice, but don't worry, chapter 4 is in progress :) **

**let's see, thanks a lot to RoseNymph, and Aleks Diaz for reviewing, it means a lot, really **

**as always, plz review, i need to know what you think, and maybe a few suggestions, kk? **


	5. Chapter 5

After the episode that went on in the morning, I should have known that the rest of the day wouldn't go as planned either. I tripped on my way to my seat in calculus, I spilled my water on me in second period, history by the way. Someone dumped my chewy bar out of my hand in nutrition break (I LOVE chewy bars). In third, art class, I spattered red paint on my shorts. In fourth, chemistry, the blue-ish, purple-ish liquid in the beaker exploded onto me and my partner, Andrew's shirts.

I still had fifth and sixth period to go, and believe me, I was not looking forward to either of them, especially since I had PE with Nick, and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him.

It was lunch now, and I was in line for some grub behind Andrew. Trisha and Steph were both behind me, Trish was rambling on about how hot Drew looked in his blue and green board-shorts, and Steph was chuckling and rolling her eyes at how ridiculous her crush was. I sighed and tugged my shirt self-consciously, I probably looked like a bum in my splattered shorts and stained shirt. I could not believe how horrible this day had been so far, there is no way that I deserved all of this bad luck, at least not all in one day.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked.

I looked up at the lady behind the counter with a hairnet on her head, then I looked down at the options before me. Pizza, spicy burger, salad, or pasta. I'd already had pasta last night, so I pointed at the ceasar salad and she shoved it into my hands roughly. I also asked for an apple juice and handed her the $2.25 that was the lunch price.

"Salad?" Andrew phrased it like a question.

I shrugged and waited for both Steph and Trisha, "I had spaghetti last night,"

He raised an eyebrow from behind his black glasses, obviously picking up on my not-in-the-mood _mood_. We made our way to an empty table after everyone had their food in hand, and I was relieved to know that we had picked a somewhat secluded spot.

"What's up with you? You're a mess." Steph pointed out ever so kindly.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

She chuckled.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Trisha asked.

I sighed, "I've just been having an off day, no biggie,"

They didn't look convinced, but turned to each other once again and continued to argue about who-knows-what.

I turned to Andrew and offered a small smile, "Sorry, I haven't been much of a friend today, but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, I've had my fair share of off-days too,"

I smiled gratefully, then sat up straighter. I was not gonna be the party-pooper of this group, not today, hopefully not ever. I chomped down on the green, leafy goodness and he sensed the change in my attitude, because he smiled too, and ate his pasta.

"Hey, maybe you could join us this weekend," Steph said, turning to Andrew, "We're all going to see a movie, you up for some horror?" She asked, smiling and raising her eyebrows.

He blanched at her attention, uh oh, many boys had that reaction to her, she really was gorgeous, but she went the other way, if you know what I mean.

She had wavy, dirty blonde hair that was shiny and bouncy, and barely reached her shoulders, and big hazel eyes that changed color frequently.

"Uh," he turned to me, as if he needed my permission or something, I nodded in encouragement anyway. He turned back to her with a nervous smile in place, "Yeah, sure."

"Great, believe me, the more the merrier. I can already see Trish and her man smooching during the whole movie, and buzz-kill over here," she means me, "Is not gonna help me block them out," "Hey! I'm being perky now," I objected, pretending to pout.

She rolled her eyes at me, "For what? The past _seven _seconds?"

"You know what-" I started, but I never finish comebacks that start like that, so I just tried to hide my smile while I pointed a finger at her.

She snorted and smacked said finger out of her face, "Calm down, Reese, I was kidding,"

"I know, I just have trouble with comebacks, you know that,"

Trisha laughed, "Yeah, we know. Remember when we were at Derek's party and some chic snapped at you, and then when we went home, three hours later, you were like 'Oh! That would have been a good one'?"

Andrew laughed too, and I sighed when they didn't stop.

"Alright! Yes, I remember, moving on,"

They gradually came up for air, and because fate hates me, I spilled ranch dressing on me, and they burst into laughs once again, great.

* * *

**Yes, i know, yet another short one. And yes, it's been a mighty long time, i apologize deeply. But on the bright side, i updated today, and it _is_ the holidays :) **

**Wishlist: I want three reviews Santa!  
**


End file.
